


Who's?

by GasukaRinKeira25



Category: Hinatazaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasukaRinKeira25/pseuds/GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: Nao menemukan seorang anak yang tertidur di kelas pada saat hari kian menggelap. Siapa anak tersebut?





	Who's?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hinatazaka46 belongs to Seed&Flower LLC.

Di lorong sekolah yang sepi pada sore hari, terlihat seorang gadis berambut pendek dengan seragam putih biru tampak berjalan di sana. Di tangannya, terlihat ia yang sedang membawa setumpuk buku di kedua tangannya. Gadis tersebut adalah murid Kelas 9A bernama Kosaka Nao, sore itu pada jam pulang sekolah—ia mendapat tugas piket sekolah dan sekarang sedang berjalan menuju Kelas 8A sebagai kelas terakhir yang akan ia bersihkan.

**GRADE 8A**

Nao pun menghela napas usai ia membaca plang yang terdapat di atas pintu kelas tersebut. Ia mengepalkan tangannya guna menyemangati dirinya yang mulai kelelahan.

“Semangat, Nao! Sebentar lagi selesai!” ujar Nao menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Setelah mengumpulkan energi dan mulai semangat, Nao pun perlahan membuka pintu kelas tersebut. Setelah ia membuka pintu Kelas 8A, Nao dikejutkan dengan seorang gadis yang terlihat sedang tertidur di dalam kelas tersebut. Nao mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, hari sudah menjelang malam dan siapa pula yang masih di sekolah pada hari yang kian menggelap.

“Kok bisa, ya ada yang masih di Kelas. Jam pulang sekolah ‘kan udah lewat dan hari ini juga gak ada ekskul,” gumam Nao bingung.

Ia pun berjalan mendekati anak tersebut untuk memastikan keadannya. Saat berada di dekat anak tersebut, Nao terkejut saat mendapati leher anak perempuan tersebut membiru dengan darah yang memasahi nadinya. Nao pun langsung berteriak ketakutan.

“AAAAAAA.”

Usai berteriak, ia pun berjalan mundur dan langsung berlari keluar dari kelas tersebut. Setelah berada di luar kelas, Nao menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dingin dan napasnya pun terengah-engah. Ia pun kembali lagi berlari dan terhenti saat ada plang bertuliskan _“Grade 9B”_. Karena rasa takut yang teramat sangat, Nao membuka pintu kelas tersebut dan segera memasukinya.

“Hoshh... hoshhh... itu kenapa tadi?” tanya Nao dengan napas tersenggal.

“Kakak Nao... ayo sini main sama aku.”

Nao membulatkan kedua bola matanya saat ia mendengar sebuah suara misterius. Nao pun membalikkan tubuhnya secara perlahan dan terkejut saat melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang, sedang tersenyum ke arahnya—dengan senyum ala psikopat—sambil membawakan pisau di tangan kirinya. Nao tau siapa orang tersebut, itu adalah Kamimura Hinano—adik kelasnya.

“Hi-Hinano.”

“Kakak Nao, main sama aku yuk. HAHAHAHAHAHA.”

**-TAMAT-**


End file.
